Many fishermen enjoy the solitude and serenity of being alone on the water, although this solitude is disadvantageously accompanied by a lack of assistance performing tasks. Throughout the years, recreational fishermen have relied on the conventional rod and reel. As with anything mechanical, this equipment is prone to wearing out and failing, especially the fishing line which is regularly replaced with a new line or changed for an alternate type of line depending on the type of fishing being performed. The replacement line is stored on a spool and the fisherman must rewind the line from the spool to the fishing reel.
Various devices have attempted to assist the fisherman in rewinding the fishing reel when the fishing line is to be replaced when the assistance of another person is unavailable. These devices typically comprise a stable base portion having rods that accept and secure spools of fishing line which aid in the rewinding of the reels. Such examples include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,702,226, issued in the name of Bowling, which describes a device for aiding in the rewinding of a fishing reel and 5,322,236, issued in the name of Smith, which describes a fishing line spool holder. Other attempts to assist the fisherman in the reel winding and rewinding process include electrically driven reel devices. Such examples include: 7,086,622, issued in the name of Whaley, which describes a fishing reel winding arm adapter for winding a fishing line comprising an attachment drive member that allows an electric screwdriver to be connected to the winding arm to eliminate the need to manually wind the fishing line onto the reel; 7,073,740, issued in the name of Westhoff, which describes a motorized fishing reel actuating mechanism and rod assembly; 5,004,181, issued in the name of Fowles, which describes a cordless electric fishing reel; and 6,126,104, issued in the name of Kellerman, which describes an adapter for a fishing reel drive motor for connecting a hand-held power tool to an internal driving mechanism of the fishing reel for rapidly rewinding dispensed fishing line onto the reel.
Although these devices assist in the winding and rewinding of fishing line onto the reel of the fishing rod, they do not address the disadvantages in dealing with the spent or replaced fishing line. Typically, when a line requires replacement, the fisherman must pull the old line off of the reel an arm's length at a time. This lengthy process often results in a large, tangled pile of fishing line which inevitably has to be discarded. Many times the tangled line ends up as litter or in the bottom of a body of water where it forms a peril for aquatic life or humans that should come in contact with it.
Additionally, ornamental designs for fishing line accessories exist, particularly, U.S. Pat. No. D 376,190, issued in the name of Van Horn, Jr. et al., which describes a fishing line board. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these a reference suffers from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which old fishing line can be quickly removed from a fishing rod. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.